The Ninth Circle of Hell
by SinsXIII
Summary: Armed with only a promise to keep, an ancient vampire spirit ally, and a fear of the "Ninth Circle", a young vampire begins a story that no matter what the cost...must be finished. RenxOC and Hellsing Crossover the story is alot better than the summary
1. Story Information

Shaman King story (Hellsing crossover)

I don't own any of the characters from either Shaman King or Hellsing. Their makers do. Secondly, I'll be going by the shaman king manga storyline. Also their might be a bit of OOC going on. Forgive me.

Name: Alexandra Jackal Wingates Hellsing

Age: 13

Birthday : October 31 1985

Personality: until you get to know her, then she is indifferent, and cold. She has dry humor and isn't really offended by anything. But when you do offend her, she has no problem with killing you. But really she is a nice person with a sarcastic streak a mile wide, and a very dry sense of humor

Heritage: she is a direct descendant of Vlad Tepes (Alucard), and to the Hellsing family. Don't ask me how. Other than that she has no idea who she is. She also has some of alucards powers.

Spirit Ally: The No Life King, Alucard (AKA. Dracula or Vlad Tepes)

Spirit medium(s): her blood (body), her guns, and shadows.

Weapon(s): The Jackal, and the Casull, there is no limit to the bullets as the guns are powered by Alucard, but she does have bullets and she knows how to make them just in case.

Looks- about 5'8",she has black hair that goes to mid back, and dark orange with a ring of red around the center color eyes. She wears baggy blue jeans, and a black t shirt that says, "Got blood?"her gun holsters are black and blend in with her clothing.


	2. I

As I look up at the stars, "What has become of this world...Hate, and inequality, reign over the human race." I sigh. Tonight I am waiting for someone to come tell me how his first day of school was…

"Alex? You out here tonight?" a boy called out into the cemetery. The boy was 13 years of age, and a shaman…just like me. The boys name is Yoh Asakura. But there is a few things that separate me and him. For one, he doesn't have a spirit ally. I do. He's a mortal human. I'm not. I'm a vampire.

I look to the direction that I heard his voice from, and I reply "Yeah…I'm here, same place as always."

Yoh climbs to the top of the mausoleum, and sits next to me, holding a blood packet in his left hand. It was O-, my favorite. "I thought you might want this." He says while passing me the blood packet.

"Thank you Yoh!" I say with a large smile on my face. "How was your first day at school? You know I'll be joining you tomorrow!" I mentioned

Yoh smiles and says with his eyes like dinner plates, "IT WAS AWESOME! I made a new friend today!" He pauses, and looks confused for a moment "….wait..did you just day that your coming to my school tomorrow?" he asks puzzled

I smile at him " Yep." Behind me there is a russle in the bushes. I turn around looking at the bushes sharply expecting a poltergeist. But it wasn't a ghost at all!

"MANTA!" Yoh exclaimed, jumping off the building. He ran to the boy. The boy was startled and tried to run away.

I observed silently, looking the small boy over, trying to decide whether to run or stay while I sip on the blood packet that Yoh gave me. The boy was about 4 feet tall, green hair, and a very, very loud voice. I think_ By the look of what he did when Yoh jumped off the small building, he is a generally panicky kind of person. _

The boy called "manta" noticed me still sitting there. "Yoh, you have a girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

By this time, now that I knew that he saw me, that I couldn't run away. I jump off the building and walk towards manta. I notice my spirit ally flicker into sight at the corner of my eye, and he was smirking. The basterd. The boy assuming by my posture that I am going to assault him, attempts to run away.

"Geez, Manta. Calm down, it's not like she'll suck your blood or something" Yoh says. Then he realizes what he said and we both sweat drop and laugh nervously.

I sigh and stop walking. "Manta is it? What Yoh is trying to say is that I won't hurt you…." I say dispassionately. Manta stops struggling, and looks up at me, still scared, "but you didn't say that you won't suck my blood…Are you a vampire?" he said noticing the blood packet in my hand.

"Yep! Her name is Alex and she is one of my friends!" Yoh says happily

"yeah. I'm a vampire…." I say sipping the blood packet….Seeing the worried look on his face I say Hurriedly, "I only drink donated blood. So you have nothing to worry about…trust me..I'm under contract." I heard a beeping noise and I look down at my watch, " Anyway Yoh we have to go home, it's getting late. Even for me….Manta, it was nice to meet, you. See you tomorrow at school." I take Yoh's hand and I teleport us home, leaving a stunned Manta in the graveyard alone.

"well…see you tomorrow then…" manta said spooked.


	3. II

The next day, Yoh and I enter the white colored classroom. I look around at my surroundings, noticing that the entire room is….well…completely white, even the flourcent lights are, white. Yoh and I soon see Manta, talking to his 'friends'. We walk over, and I hear Manta sniff sadly.

"Ghosts do exist" Yoh said darkly, as we strode up to Manta and the other kids.

"HUH!? THE NEW GUY!" one of them exclaims.

"We heard what happened…from our friends at the cemetery." I said smoothly, stepping out from behind Yoh.

"Wh…What's she talking about?" A girl, piped in

"…Friends? I'm busy. This has nothing to do with you two. Just leave me alone" Manta replyed sadly with a hint of anger.

"Your name…Is Manta, right?" Yoh said calmly, with his eyes closed.

I looked at him, wondering what he was about to do. Yoh, always got this look when he was about to do something drastic.

" Let's go settle the score, Manta!" Yoh said, determinedly. He grabbed manta by the wrist, and raced out of the classroom and into the hallway, dragging Manta and me down the hallway.

"That looks really fun…" I'll meet you there dark rich voice laughed at me in my mind. Ignoring the sarcastic remarks in my head, we arrived at the cemetary .

"Ack! They're here!" Manta screamed. He was tied to Yoh's back….by a cord? When did that happen? "I wanna, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No." Yoh said, firmly. He looked at me, concerned, "Al- oops. I mean Jackal," he lowered his voice, "do you think this will work?" He whispered Looking at me with a slight fear in his eyes.

"Yoh. If there is anyone who can, pull this off….It would be you…" I said to him, under my breath, but loud enough so that only he could hear it.

He nodded, and faced the punks. A new confidence shining in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" said a man, who had a wooden sword in his hand….I gotta say..he had a…how can I put this politely…really, really, REALLY, bad hairdo. "DID YOU TELL US TO GET OUTTA HERE?!" The adolescent must have turned angry as he suddenly grew gross looking veins on his face."PFFT. This time I'll send you straight to the afterlife punk."

Manta lost it then and there. He started to bawl…and he was untied? I sighed, and tried to ignore Manta's crying; it didn't work.

"Manta. If you don't shut up…." I rumbled darkly. Luckily for me, he got the jist of what I was going to say.

Yoh nodded to me thanks, and I nodded back as well. "Actually. Your neighbors in the afterlife have been complaining. **They** want you to get out." Yoh, said to the group darkly.

The group of teenagers just started to laugh hysterically. "Pfft! Ghosts again?" one said.

"moron! Ryu ain't afraid of ghosts!" another one laughed. 'Ryu' was brushing his hair. Damn that's annoying.

I made an O shape with my mouth. So…Ryu…that's his name. I smiled evily, and looked over at Yoh. He too was grinning evilly, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking dead ahead at the other group.

"I know someone whose been **dying** to meet you…Isn't that right Amidamaru!" he declared.

Manta was freaking out. Though I admit, he did have a right to be. " A-a samurai ghost?!" Manta screamed fearfully, with a hint of amazement in his voice.

I looked up at Amidamaru, Impressed. Sure, My sprit ally could beat him down in like, 3 seconds, but he was very strong and impressive by ghost standards.

"For giving me the opportunity to redeem my disgrace…I am grateful to you, Lord Yoh" he said coolly, getting into a battle ready position.

I looked over at the broken grave. Putting together the puzzle my mind. '"Oh…that's what he means.."

Manta, was shouting the fact that the owner of the broken grave is the angry samurai sprit. Took him long enough….Oh Wait, Bad Hairdo man is talking…

"gimmie a break!" he looked down, grinning. "is this about this has-been Amidamaru again?" He looks up, "Space Shot, Apache…get'em…Kill'em… Kill'em both!"

I looked over at Yoh, pleading, "Please? I won't kill them, " I whine innocently, my hands on the Jackal.

"Sorry Alex, but no…" Yoh smirked, "If there's leftovers, then you can have them." We both themn noticed that Manta had been screaming about getting killed and stuff like that as we were having our little conversation.


	4. III

I pat manta, on the back and smile at him warmly, "Just watch, we'll be fine. Besides, even though You may not have received my complete trust, your Yoh's friend. I can't over look that." I look at Yoh contented, " In any case if he can't do it, then I can. But in all probability, he'll manage this just fine."

"Integrate!" Yoh yelled pushing Amidamaru into his body.

"WOAH! That thing is going inside of his body?!" Manta screamed amazed to no one in particular.

I sigh, grinning, this was gonna be fun. The Amidamaru-Yoh batted the attackers with a speed that was hard for me to dectect…I need to ask this guy for some tips later…I looked over at Manta, and he had a HUGE dictionary. Where the hell did he get that? Manta then looked at the battle that ensued.

"Are You sure you want to know?" My sprit ally, flickered into existence, tiping his head down so I could see his eyes, while he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat teeth and all.

"now that you mention it Alucard, not really.." I grin back with a hint of insanity in my grin. "great. Now your rubbing off on me…shouldn't you be in hell or something?"

"I should, but the devil thought I'd take over." He said truthfully. "Watch the battle. Before I make you." He smirked.

"fine" I replied turning around to watch the fight. Wow. This fight went quickly. AY had him on the rocks.

"Why do you hestitate? Have you never faced a man before? Coward!" Ay criticized.

Ryu, went ballistic at this remark. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A COWARD! YOU SAMUARI WANNA-BE!" Ryu lunged at AY manically.

Alucard leaned over and rumbled in my ear, "that is what I don't want to happen to us."I nodded in response and kept watching the battle-no scratch that, it was a slaughter. Alucard, smirked at me and returned to watching the fight.

"Don't! Don't attack him now! He'll kill you!" Manta screamed at Ryu, "Because right now, he's possessed by a real samurai!" manta went wide eyed and said some other stuff, that I kinda tuned out…

"Ryu! LOOK OUT!!" One of Ryu's goons yelled to him.

Ryu's eyes got to the size of dinner plates having heard his goon, but not having enough time or skill to dodge the blow. The wooden 'sword' that AY was using, went through Ryu's BAD hairdo, and stunned him. AY closed his eyes as Ryu fell to the floor still stunned, and speechless.

"fear not, I will not kill. There is enough scum in the realm of sprits already" AY assured Ryu and his gang.

The rest of Ryu's gang was scared shitless of the fact that ryu lost. So I decided to step in, since I havn't had any action. I pull out the Jackal and I point it harmlessly at theground in front of Ryu's gang. AY turned around and watched me intently.

"You have five seconds to get lost." I hissed, my amber eyes flashing, and my grin large and maniacal. "Starting now. Five…four…three…" As I said the word three the gang didn't need anymore prompting, they ran like the devil was on their heels.

Smirking I put the Jackal away, and turned around and noticed that AY was staring at me. AY then went back to their original selves again, Yoh and Amidamaru. Amidamaru was still stairing at me. I stared back trying to hide my discomfort at being scrutinized by the samurai.

"What are you looking at samurai?" Alucard challenged feeling my discomfort.

Amidamaru was going to answer, but a giant party erupted, breaking the tension that was going to occur.

I pulled Alucard away from the samurai, sensing a fight on my hands. "behave Alucard" I told him as he started to smile in his insane way.

"Alex, Be back on premises, by midnight. Any later, your gonna be screwed tomorrow." Alucard insisted.

"Awww. Alucard went mushy on me. Yes dad." I replied with sarcasim dripping in my voice. as I walked away smiling softly

"ALEX!! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!!" Yoh and Manta screamed as they ran towards me.

'well shit' was the last thought I had before I got tackled to the ground with the laughing boys . I couldn't help my self and I started to laugh as well..


	5. IV

People. I know I forgot to say this before, but shaman king, and hellsing DON'T belong to me unfortunately. This applies to all of the chapters henceforth, and past. Oh and I'm EXTREMLY sorry for the OOCness that will happen in this chapter..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk up the hill and across the bridge of the cemetery, looking for my friend. I stop when I get off of the bridge and notice the cool breeze blowing across my face. I sigh contentedly, and walk over to the n

"White clouds…Blue skies…The smell of green grass…Nature feels so good!" Yoh said, happily.

"Don't forget the nice cool breeze Yoh…" I pointed out to him.

"You call this NATURE?!" Manta deadpanned, "SUPERnatural, or PRETERnatural, maybe! This is anything BUT natural!" he howled, gazing at the large amount of ghosts down the hill.

"Get used to it already Manta. Surrounded by ghosts and sprits—that's how a shaman lives.." Yoh replied to Manta dryly.

"Always surrounded by ghosts huh? Why did you come to train in Tokyo, of all places?" Manta asked.

I Looked at Yoh seeing if there was any irritation on his face. There wasn't any. How on Earth does that kid keep so calm?!

"Well its more about gathering parteners than training" Yoh yawned. He looked at me pleading. I sighed and nodded at Yoh. He smiled his thanks.

"Gathering partners?" Manta replied.

"Yeah, you saw it yourself Manta, Remember?" I picked up where Yoh left off. " A shaman's status depends on the strengths of the ghosts that work with him or her." I paused letting the information be soaked up into Manta's brain. "It's not just physical strength, its knowledge, skills..all sorts of ablilties." I sighed, looking at Yoh. He smiled and nodded.

"Their helpful in a lot of ways. When you've gathered enough your recognized as a full-fledged shaman…But there are some exceptions…" he drawled looking at me to continue. I shook my head no, and looked away. "…But those exceptions I'll tell you about another time Manta" he finished.

Manta looked at us, bewildered. "So that's why you both came to Tokyo…To become a full-fledged shaman?" He looked at Yoh and I.

I looked at the horizion line, contemplating whether I should tell Manta that I already have an ally. Ah to hell with it. He should know, that way when Alucard pops from out of nowhere he doesn't die of a heart attack… "That's what Yoh came for." I replied to his question.

Manta turned his attention to me, his eyes questioning. "So what did you come for alex?"

I was still gazing at the horizion line, "I came to make sure that Yoh doesn't get his ass handed to him." I muttered, turning my attention from the horizion to Manta. "I also came because Yoh asked me too. Among other reasons.." I added.

"Oh...I see." He said.

"Now that that's over with...Wanna be my partner Amidamaru?" Yoh said innocently.

"Just like that?!" Manta and screamed while I sweat dropped.

"I your partener?" Amidamaru repeated

"Yeah, your swordplay the other day was genius" Yoh said while laughing.

"I refuse" The samurai deadpanned "our desires just happened to concide that day. I have no reason to help you now." The samurai glared at Yoh, "I will not leave this place"

"Aw, come on! Don't be selfish!" Yoh replied to him.

"YOH WE NEED TO TALK!!" Manta roared while dragging Yoh away by the wrist.

I watched Manta drag Yoh away smiling. I turned to the Samuari, "mind if I sit with you?" I asked him.

He seemed shocked, at the prospect of me sitting with him and said nothing. So I took it as a Yes and sat down next to him. I assumed that in his time a woman sitting with a man ment something important, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. So forgetting the subject I just sat there with him saying nothing and just relaxing, eventually laying down and looking up at the sky. The sky was a light pink when something interesting happened…

Alucard flickered into existence right in front of my face making me scream, which startled the calm samurai sitting next to me. Making him draw his sword out of instinct and point it at the "intruder" with a murderous intent. Alucard just sat down next to me and started to laugh , and the samurai chuckle lightly while putting his sword away.

"ALUCARD YOU ASSHOLE!" I snarl at him but with a smile on my face.

"Alex, you know I was waiting for that opportunity since last Halloween." Alucard smirked. He then turned to the samurai, and whispered something in his ear. The two men got a very evil look in their eyes.

Me not liking where this was going, started to get up and walk away slowly. Just for you readers, I'll have you know that this isn't a good idea when the two men in general are a samurai, and the No Life King. But It sometimes works on normal people..

The two jumped after me and Alucard caught me,and started to tickle me. Amidamaru caught up and looked upon Alucard and I with a sad longing in his eyes. But he shook the feelings out of his head and began to tickle me. Mind you I was already on the floor, crying with laughter, so another set of hands tickling me wasn't exactly the thing that was gonna help me….Or was it?

"M-m-mercy! Alucard! Amidamaru! I give! You win!" I laughed.

Alucard shot Amidamaru a look that seemed to say " should we?" and Amidamaru responded by stopping tickling her. Alucard sighed and stopped as well. He stopped because we all know it's more fun to torture someone when there's another person with you torturing them.

I lay there regaining my breath tired from all of the excitement. "Alucard, Your still and Ass, and Amidamaru…Your welcome.." I smiled

Amidamaru smiled back at me, and left to reclaim his spot in the grave yard, smiling softly all the way there.

"Alucard I'll meet you at home." I yawned. Damn, I was tired, but then again, who wouldn't be? Okay, so maybe I wasn't the most active person in the world today, but still I was tired, and hungry. I need to ask Yoh for a blood Packet sometime soon, lest I go hunting.

Alucard sighed, full well knowing that I was in no condition to go home alone. Luckly for him, he could sense that I had enough manna to get me home, so he kneeled beside me, "alex, Intergrate with me." The way he said it ment that it wasn't a question. It was an order.

"intergrate…" I mumbled sleepiliy, letting him take over.

Alucard smiled using my body and teleported us home.


	6. V

Ok. If anyone is reading these kinda crappy fanfictions, then forgive me for all of the OOC and putting the story into Alex's POV all of the time. Right now, there's just not enough characters to work with, eventually, I'll put a Chapter into another characters POV. Also, IF anyone wants to help me by making my character a little less MarySueish *shivers*please feel free to review…

Also also- this story could have a pairing, and yes ghosts are aloud to be the pairing…but only if you review. Btw readers, no Yoh pairings, cause Anna would kill me, and I don't want to move in on already claimed territory (Anna's territory LOL)

Disclaimer: Anyway, I don't own Shaman King, or Hellsing….I wish I did tho…

"_Telepathy" _

"Talking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Yoh, Manta, and I were at the Funbari Museum. We were walking around inside, when Yoh suddenly took off. Manta and I looked at each other, confused, and followed the hyperactive shaman. When we found him, 5 minutes later, he was staring at a cracked and broken sword, in a glass case. I leaned against the wall that was across from the glass case, bored.

"WOW! How did this survive all this time? Harusame, Spring Rain! It's the sword that Amidamaru used 600 years ago!" Yoh declared excitedly

'…wow…Amidamaru is older than Alucard! That's something to be proud of…In a twisted sort of way…' I thought to myself.

Manta plopped down on a bench that was across from the sword, obliviously bored with Yoh and the case's contents. " C'mon, let's go home. What good is an old sword to you?" he shrugged

I stopped looking at the case's contents, and looked at the ghost who was looking at us boredly. I smiled knowing what was going to happen, in a few moments. Yoh wasn't ever gonna let Manta have a break from ghosts was he? I chuckled at the thought, and resumed listening to the conversation.

"How'd you know about this? This is an important clue!"Yoh questioned curiously

"We go here on a lot of field trips, but the only clues are what written there…" Manta droned

I grinned, knowing what to expect from both of the boys. Yoh would probability cut to the chase and just let Manta know that a ghost was there. Then Manta would scream bloody murder, and attempt to run away. That's normalcy for you.

"Yoh, just cut to the chase already, he's getting bored with us" I snapped from my spot on the wall, bearing my fangs in annoyance.

Yoh suddenly got pale and nodded quickly. '...I really need to give her some blood again…She's getting antsy… it kinda scares me…' he thought to himself. Thinking of which, Yoh hadn't seen Alucard in a while. "Manta, this alone is enough, because we can just ask..The big ghost whose staring at us!" Yoh pointed to a tall ghost who was sitting on the glass case where Harusame was encased.

As if on cue, manta screamed bloody murder, and attempted to run away. Luckily for him, I was there to stop him from running into a wall, and hurting himself. "Manta, before you hurt yourself, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine" With that Alucard fazed into sight,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello mortal." Alucard shrugged tipping his sunglasses down so that Manta could see his eyes. Manta panicked again but I stopped him again, and I calmed him down…_again_.

**(A/N: sorry about that people, I kinda thought that introducing Alucard to the other characters here would be a good Idea, otherwise it'd be out of the blue…:D)**

"Sorry about that Yoh, continue?" I said to him as I put Manta down. The new Ghost giving all of us a strange look while sweatdroping.

"Um..Hi..I'm Moskue the Sword smith. But who are you that can look upon me without fear?" he asked while looking between Yoh and I. Yoh was on the right manta was clinging onto Yoh's left , and I was on the left of all of them.

Yoh chuckled "We have our ways. So you have a little time to spare Moskue?" he questioned while grinning widely.

"Time? How much Time do you want? I've been killing time for 600 years." Moskue sighed, "haunting this sword…"

Manta and Yoh were a little shocked, Manta said "600 Years?!" at the same time as when Yoh said, "So you know about this sword?". I just stood there stunned at the amount of time that Moskue had been haunting this sword.

"_You'd think that after all this time he would have been able to finally rest.." _Alucard mused to me via telepathy. I nodded in response to his remark, still stunned at the amount of time.

"Know about it?! I Killed it's owner!" Moskue exclaimed, looking down with sadness and anger.

"You killed the fiend!" Manta and I exclaimed once again shocked, Yoh just stood there shocked at the revelation.

Moskue bowed his head down in what looked like a mixture of regret and anger. "Fools! Never call him a fiend! He and I were best friends…."

------One Amidamaru and Moskue Flashback later….----------

(**A/N again sorry! I don't like typing flashbacks…But I'll type some of the other flashbacks.I promise :D**

**Alucard: your just not typing them just because they don't have our little OC in them…**

**Me: True, and plus I'm at the airport, so I'm waiting to be called to go on the plane. So in reality I don't have time.**

**Alucard: w/e…..Lazy person…****)**

"It's my fault that he's called a fiend!" Moskue cried at the end of his narrative, " I killed him! So until I give him Harusame as promised…I can never rest in peace!" Moskue finished. He bowed his head down once again, but this time in dismay.

"Oh. Is that all?" Yoh commented boredly. When he said those words Moskue flipped a lid. Eww…His eyes were coming out of their sockets….kinda like manta when he blows a gasket… "IS THAT ALL!" Moskue said.

"You just wanna give him this sword?" I drawled. It drew Moskue's attention over to where Manta and I sat.

"I..Wait a minute..what are you talking about...?" He questioned. Looking intently at me.

"He really was a loyal friend…" Manta said, turning Moskue's attention from me to Manta, "..because he's still waiting for you at that spot!" Manta sputtered out while crying. "600 years…Waiting for you to come!" he finished bawling.

Shocked at the revelation, Moskue's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Though they weren't coming out of the sockets this time. "…Y...You Lie!..Th-That fool….is still waiting for me?" Moskue started to sob.

"You're just as much of a fool as he is. Come on, let's go see Amidamaru" I scolded jokingly, smiling, but cautious not to show my fangs. But in return for my joke all I received was a " WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE!?" from Moskue. I'll have to tell you that I was REALLY tempted to grin and say yes.

"I cannot bear to face him! Harusame is rusted!! And as a ghost I cannot even lift it.." Moskue sniffed sadly

"Sure you can." Yoh intervened, "I'll lend you my body. Because I…" he drawled off leaving an anticipating Moskue on the edge of his glass case. "…Am a Shaman." He finished and waved his hand. Somehow, putting Moskue into sprit flame mode

Manta flipped out, "He's like Amidamaru the other night!" Moskue's and Manta's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "SHAMAN?! WHAT IS A SHAMAN?" Moskue cried.

Smiling innocently Yoh grabbed Moskue in his spirit flame mode and answered his question. "A link between this world and the next" he said. Yoh slammed Moskue into his body. (no flames from those who have their mind in the gutter.) "Integrate! Moskue!" Yoh yelled. Luckily for us, no one was in the wing of the building, so no one heard him.

I tensed, and Manta noticed. "Alex, whats up?! Is something wrong?!" He asked concerned for our friend. Lowering my voice to a low tone, I answered, "Manta, Sometimes when a shaman integrates with a ghost the shaman doesn't have any say as to what the ghost does with his or her body…." I was about to continue but Manta and I saw MoskueYoh(MY) move. I moved in front of Manta, "Manta, If something goes wrong…run. Don't ask questions, just run. Got it? You're my friend now, so I don't want you to get hurt cause of my mistake…" I said to a dumbfounded Manta.

"You!" MY turned and pointed at Manta and I. "Take me to the nearest Smithy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed with relief. I looked at Manta, hoping that he knew where to go, and he did. Somehow, we managed to get the sword out of the case and find a smithy. Manta and My were walking in front of me, manta showing the way to the smithy.

Alucard stepped out of the shadows and walked silently beside me. We had little bits of conversation here and there, but nothing much. _"It's time."_ Alucard thought at me. I nodded at him, "_see you at the cemetery...my friend"_ I thought back.

"Hey Manta, MY, I'm gonna go home. So I'll see you later…" I said to the pair infront of me. I turned around and started to walk to the cemetery. I felt a familiar tug at my consciousness, knowing it was Alucard, I let him in.

"_Alex I'm giving you 45 seconds to get to the cemetery. If you get here faster than that, good for you. If you get here later than that, then we'll have double combat training…"_ Alucard thought to me.

"_When do I start?"_ I replied questioningly

"_Well just now you've wasted 10 or so seconds…hurry! hurry! hurry!"_ he answered with a maniacal laugh.

"_YOU BASTERD!"_ I screamed at him mentally as I started to sprint towards the cemetery. He was still laughing, that teme. To the naked eye, all a person would see is a black blur, and if they had REALLY good eyesight, they would see a blurred humanoid form.

When I arrived at the cemetery, Alucard had a pocket watch, out and counting the seconds. Panting I went up to him, "…Di-did I make it?..." I wheezed. Alucard got an ominous look on his face, and I cringed expecting the worst.

"Alex, you got here in twenty seconds…When we were talking, I hadn't started the time yet…because you got here in half the time I gave you, no combat training for a week." Alucard answered. "Now since today was a combat training day, good for you. But you lack something. If you can tell me what it is I'll add one session to when you're missing combat training.."

Confused by what he said, I guessed, "…sleep?" Alucard gave me **THE** look. "… Oh. Blood..." I scratched my head sheepishly. "I guess that I forgot about it…Sorry.." I looked down ashamed.

Alucard's POV

I sighed. When was my little vampire going to learn. Just because she's immune to sunlight, doesn't mean that she is immune to everything else vampire related. I'm almost happy that I'm a ghost...ok, not really, but still. "Well, since you haven't feed in a long time, let's go hunting." I said, but when I saw the worried look on her face I had to add "for animal blood, not human."

"Sure, As long as you teach me some new things along the way…" she replied grinning a grin to large to be sane. I grinned, the little squirt had twisted humor.

Let the hunt begin….

******** The next day (in alex's pov)*********

I was sitting down with Amidamaru before the boys came just relaxing. I was laying down on my back cloud watching, and enjoying the fact that I had 2 friends not including my ghostly ones. As I lay there thinking, Amidamaru was watching me with a curious look.

"…Your name…is Alexandra..right?..." he questioned while looking away.

I looked over at him, "Yeah….but I prefer Alex..Why? What's wrong?"

"…You seem…different." He said, but thinking that I may take offence to it he added quickly, "then the others…Your quieter, and more mellow than the other two…Why is that?..." he questioned.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because once you know, you can't un-know…" I replied to him, when I turned my head and looked at him, he nodded. "..Well, I'm a vampire…and I have a promise to keep..." I would have continued, but my two not-dead friends walked over to us. I softly growled to Amidamaru, "Later…" Amidamaru nodded, then we both turned our attention to the boys who walked up.

" 'sorry I made you wait.' That was his message" yoh said smiling.

"He was too ashamed to face you. So he went on to the afterlife." Manta said shaking

"Incredible but…I know it's possible if this is your doing" Amidamaru said with his hand on his head, "only he could have made this sword. After so long, It's a miracle…That he still hadn't rested in peace. And he would get this sword to me now…After letting me wait 600 years!"

Yoh, Manta, and I smiled, happy to see our samurai friend pleased.

"I'd like to go after him and hit him in the face…." Amidamaru smirked, a single tear fell off his face "But it will be awhile…" the samurai stood up and offered a hand to help me up. I accepted it, nodded my thanks, and stood up, then walked over to Yoh and Manta. Amidamaru followed me, saying "..before I can pass on to the afterlife." Leaving all of us pleasantly shocked.

_**OMAKE THEATER!!! **_

Me: HEY ALUCARD!

Alucard: Eh? I was just playing poker with Amidamaru, what do you want squirt?

Me: I'm bored.

Amidamaru: poker?

Alucard: SURE! –starts to poke alex-

Me: DAMN YOU AMIDAMARU!!!

Amidamaru: TT oh well. –starts to poke alex-

Me: I HATE poker…wait! (Alex takes out her cellphone)

Amidamaru and Alucard: (stop poking alex) …you wouldn't dare..

Me: I WILL call the fangirls…. (puts finger over speed dial button.. and presses it) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Both males- TT

Alucard Fangirls- ZOMG! WE LOVE YOU ALUCARD!

Amidamaru fangirls- ZOMG(attempts to glomp Amidamaru)

Both males- ALEX CALL OFF THE HOUNDS!

Me: only if we play kill the rabid fangirl…

Both males: DONE (Both start to kill the rabid fangirls) DIE!!!

Okay kids the moral of this story is not to become a rabid fangirl/fanboy. You can become a fangirl/fanboy, just not a rabid "I love to glomp cosplayers" fangirl/fanboy. :D


	7. VII

-waves dramatically at readers- I'm BACK!!!! Forgive me for the extrodaniarly looooooong delay for releasing this chapter! My muse took a long holiday…stupid bastard.

Btw, Alex and Alucard have a mental conversation.

When Alex is speaking this is her format**. –insert sentence here-**

When Alucard is speaking this is hisformat_ *insert sentence here*_

ON WITH THE STORY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

got up around 7:30, and went to get her roommate, Yoh up for school. Pushing her coffin open, she yawned, and her canines started to show considerably, predicting what she was going to eat this morning. Putting on a pair of black pants, silver pocket watch, white gloves, and a dark blue tank top, she went to go wake up Yoh. **(A/N: Alex's gloves are similar to Alucard's)**

"Well, aren't we up late…" Alucard said in his dark velvet tone as he materialized beside his apprentice. He had discarded his normal red attire for a more…demonic look. He had long hair, and was wearing all black, like the way he looked when he faced incognito. Which he had shown her via telepathy. He was walking beside Alex towards Yoh's room at a leisurely pace.

"Shut up." Alex said grinning, "I have to get Yoh up before Manta goes haywire, and barges into the house screaming…" She paused in her walking, and started to chuckle darkly. "On second thought, it would be extremely amusing to see Manta do that…" She drawled as she Imagined the scene in her mind, projecting it to her ghostly companion, who grinned maniacally. Alex turned around and headed for the kitchen, saying her good morning's to the other ghosts in the Inn. Once she arrived in the kitchen, she went over the dull white refrigerator to get her daily blood packet. Sensing that a certain samurai warrior had entered the kitchen, she nodded to him. "Good evening ….Wait…Morning Ami-san" she yawned.

"Good morning to you Lady Alexan-" Amidamaru started to say but Alex cut him off.

"Please no formalities, Ami-san, I consider them a way to group people, sort of like a stereotype..Do you understand what I mean?" Alex said, stuffing her hand in her pocket to find her silver pocket watch. When she found it, she flicked it open and looked at the time. "Shit." Alex deadpanned. The time was 7:50, and school started at 8:00. 'Manta should be due in any minute….' She thought to herself.

As if on cue, the front door, swung open, it's hinges in dire need of some grease. Alex spotted the little figure looking at her pleading, and she pointed up the stairs to where Yoh's and her room are. Nodding a thanks, Manta sprinted up the stairs. Turning to Amidamaru, the young vampire smirked, "Well, that is my cue to leave. Au revoir Ami-san!" Hurriedly grabbing her backpack, and the two guns that always hung around her waist, she sprinted out the door. Manta dragging a dead tired Yoh quickly behind her.

"Ami-san?" Amidamaru commented to Alucard when the girl was out of hearing range. His eye's a little larger than usual, with confusion. Sometime in the

Alucard just grinned at the confused samurai, "It's called a nickname. Though I wish you some luck with Yoh if he is as energetic as Alex is…" he paused, "But I applaud you for dealing with the naïve attitude that he possesses " He finished

" Will I be seeing you at the school then?" Amidamaru asked

"Like my charge, I must bid you goodbye, but yes you will see me there.." Alucard drawled as he distingrated into nothingness.

"I really need to learn how to do that.." Amidamaru sighed. He then looked wildly around, for a dark laughter had filled the room. Slightly freaked out, he then poofed away to join his Lord and Lady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Yoh, Manta, and Alex were waiting for their turn to pass the kendo test. In Alex's opinion Yoh had the easy way out because he had a samurai ghost. Sure she had a vampire with perhap's endless knowledge, but she doubted that he knew how to fight with a sword, let alone a kendo sword. Yoh was just finishing telling his vampric friend that he had almost died that morning via falling billboard. "And so the billboard just fell on me from out of nowhere! I nearly DIED this morning!!!" he finished excitedly.

"Sounds like a regular billboard needed fixing to me…" Alex mused. Yoh gave her a look, that only she could decipher. Alex's opinion then did a 180, "Oh…_That billboard…_By the way Manta, did you take this test already?" she asked hoping to draw his attention away from the subject.

"Yeah, I passed," Manta answered dully.

"Asakura, Yoh" a Monotonous instructor called from the kendo mat.

" A simple matter…" Yoh said as he integrated with Amidamaru so he could pass the test.

Manta screamed "Amidamaru!!" , Alex said, "Lucky Bastard" , and the instructor said "Pass!" all at the same time. Yoh just grinned at the expressions of his friends. He was so happy to have them here and to interact with them. When he returned to his seat he was greeted with a mumbling (Alex), and a fishy face (Manta) **(A/N: OMG I almost wrote Fanta…XD) **After a few more names were called, the instructor said, "Hellsing, Alexandra"

Sighing Alex got up while giving Amidamaru a pleading look. Slightly perturbed at this, Alucard wanted to prove to Alex that he could fight with a sword almost as well as with a gun, so he forcefully integrated with Alex, and taking full control of her body, her eye's narrowing instinctively, then closing.

_**-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ALUCARD?!-**_Alex screamed in fury at her spirit ally in mental conversation.

*_I want to show you something.*_ He replied calmly

_**-What could you have to show me that requires possession? You said you wouldn't possess me unless it was a life or death situation.- **_ she questioned angrily

*_Do you trust me? When I was a mortal, I was Vlad Tepes or just simply Dracula "The Impaler Prince". I had no need of guns…I was in the Order of the Dragon; there we used swords, and strategy to defeat foes. Then again guns hadn't been brought to my attention at the time. It was only when Van Hellsing defeated me did I truly realize the capacity for gun power…*_ he mused

-…_**I trust you. You know that, Now…Vlad…Show me your strength...- **_Alex responded after a moment's consideration. She then cut the link to their conversation, and gave Alucard full control leaving him slightly stunned. He knew though that she was watching him.

To Yoh and Manta, all they had seen was her eye's narrow, and then her entire body went rigid for about 3 seconds, then relaxed. "Alex" opened her eyes only to reveal them to be an even brighter red, with pupil's the size of a pinhead. She then whispered, "Alucard…" in a darker tone.

Yoh's eyes widened considerably. How had he not noticed the missing ghost?! He tensed up, knowing what had happened. Getting ready to integrate with Amidamaru, Yoh took a glance at "Alex". Alucard then made Alex wave her hand dismissively after putting the mask on, and started to walk toward the mat. The mask didn't hide their eye's what so ever. In fact, it made them look even more demonic than usual. The dismissive wave still didn't calm Yoh down, as he was still tense.

Stepping onto the mat, Alucard took the kendo sword from the instructor testing it's weight and balance. Thinking it was too light Alucard made Alex ask the instructor to get a heavier one. The instructor left, then came back quickly with a heavier one. Grabbing it from the instructor, he tossed it from one of Alex's hands to the other. It was perfect; stepping into a fighter's stance, time became slow for Alucard, the instructor yelled "GO!" and Alucard struck with snakelike speed. The kendo sword hit the base of the opponent's hilt and dislodged it. Alucard then pulled back and batted the sword aside, and held the tip of his sword to the person's throat. "Dead." He made Alex mutter.

"GO!" the instructor yelled, but then stopped short. The red eyed girl had disarmed her opponent within 3 seconds. His jaw dropped, he had never seen a person disarmed that quickly before. Ever. "The Prince still reigns..." The girl muttered absently after the "match" was finished. "….Pass…" the instructor said.

Once Alucard was off the mat, he slowly let Alex gain control of her body again. By the time they were back at the bench they were sitting on, he had fully let her regain control. Alex was tired, letting Alucard control her was tiring, even more tiring than training with him. Sighing she sat next to Yoh and Manta, and before they could say anything, she leaned on Yoh's shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping that she could try to get rid of the oncoming headache and fatigue. Yoh smiled and patted her head.

Amidamaru was shocked at the speed and strength to which Alucard pressed his host. Then again, he was about 580 years old, give or take a few years. There were no guns back then, at least in his country. "Alucard, your skill with the sword is impressive. I would like to face you in a sparring match sometime in the near future. What type of sword did you use when you were…um…alive?" Amidamaru said to the passive ghost-vampire.

"It would be fun, I admit, but I'm reluctant to push my luck against a samurai legend. As to your other question I used a Broadsword, rapier, or a claymore, though I prefer the latter…" Alucard said to Amidamaru, which started a conversation about various sword types. While Yoh and Manta decided to talk about Yoh's helpers.

Letting the chatter fill her mind, Alex closed her eyes, not ready to sleep, but not ready to stay awake either, so she tuned everything out until a angry-hysterical Manta starts to scream all of this reandom stuff about being disappointed at Yoh, and then turns to her and does the same thing, then storms out of the building just as the bell rang. Still confused, but not wanting to seem it, she calmly looked at Yoh for orders. Upon receiving them she went to her gym locker, changed, and left to carry them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that you are getting used to having a master, aside from myself…And you miss the small freedoms that we had when we belonged to Hellsing" Alucard mused to his young fledgling, in his ghost ball form. In this form he had his usual red fedora, short and mussy hair, and chibified red eyes. Alex thought it was so cute, but Alucard absolutely abhorred being called "chibi", so she called him just that quite often.

Alex ignored her partner's remark about her mental status, and glanced up ahead. Further along the sidewalk, she glimpsed the top of Manta's light brown/dirty blonde hair, further still was the billboard that her orders had included. Increasing her lazy walk to a slight jog. Manta had reached the billboard: and it was tipping. Yoh's orders echoed thorugh her head forcing her to a dead sprint.

"_Protect Manta at all costs. Do not allow the fixated spirit to hurt him, let alone touch not fire any shots. Now Go."_

She started counting off the meters as she ran towards him. 10…7…4…2…Just as the Billboard was about to fall on him, she had gotten there, picked Manta up, and gotten out of the way. Setting him down oh-so-gently (note the sarcasim), she turned around and growled at the spirit, showing her immense canines. Alucard got in between the two and reached for his guns. **(A/N: In this story the Casul and the Jackal (guns) have spirit copies. So Alex has the material half while Alucard has the spirit half. When Alex and Alucard intergrate, the guns become whole again. When they separate, the material half only works on material objects and vice versa. They are both still effective. )**

"Alex! What are you doing here?!" Manta said wide eyed. He was scared, he knew that she was a vampire, but had never really seen that side come out until now, and the sight of Alucard and the large gun's didn't exactly help.

"Orders." She replied still focused on the malignant spirit, that Manta STILL hadn't seen. Was he fricking blind?! Sensing his confusion at her remark she clarified, "Yoh ordered me to protect you at all costs from-" she was interrupted by Manta's scream when he saw the spirit. Sweatdropping, she finished dully, "…That."

"What is it?!?!" He asked questioningly with a touch of fear laced in. It was followed by a hissing sound which seemed to come from the mal-formed spirit.

"Wh…Wh…WHITE!!!!!" it screamed as it violently launched itself at Manta and Alex. It's body became more lithe and rectangular, if that's even possible.

Alucard got there in time to block it with the edge of his guns. "That is a Fixated Ghost-"

"Do you mean that thing used to be human?!" Manta intrupted.

"Yes, But a ghost is, in effect, a mass of swirling emotion. If the emotions are malicious, then it's form will be malicious. Who knows what happened to him to make him this way, but once a ghost is fixated to a place then it tries to make itself known to anyone that has second sight…" He informed the two juvineiles while holding back the ghost who was hissing with fury at being detained from it's original target, "…and it will suck them in." he finished.

"Suck them in? I didn't know that there were dangerous ghosts all over town." Manta said unknowing voicing Alex's question. She knew that they were all over town, but didn't really know much other than that.

"Not just here, Many people who suffer sudden and violent death's often don't understand why they died, their emotions go out of control, and they become fixated ghosts, and this is only a small sample." He finished.

Alex's eyes narrowed, what was making this ghost so obsessed? What was White? Stepping away from Manta, "Alucard, let me join the game!" she laughed, as she integrated with him, though this time she was incontrol, well at least to an extent. It dove to get around her again, but they batted it away easily with the Jackal, she couldn't risk firing a shot here, not when it would go against a direct order from her Master, even though her trigger finger was getting itchy.

"Was this the white you wanted? I brought you some white paint" A familiar and quite wanted voice said

Alex smiled and deintergrated from Alucard, who was still wanting to just kill the thing and be done with it. Old habits die hard she supposed. The "Battle" was over, "Geez Yoh could you have come at any other time? We were about to go Hellsing on it." She complained putting her gun it it's holster, and starting to walk away. Alucard simply mumbled that he was going home to his memorial tablet and that he was going to "sleep" and vanished.

"Eh, not my problem where are you going?"He asked

"Away, out, for a walk, you name it." She shrugged, as she walked away.

"Anyway Finding out about you was a real pain, I talked to some roaming…." Yoh started to explain…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

Alex woke up from her snooze at around 1:00 in the afternoon. Confused as to why the house was so quiet, she pushed open her coffin, and looked at Alucard's memorial tablet. Alucard was snoozing as well, and would probably break her mind if she woke him up. So being quiet as the dead, **(A/N: I've been using puns a lot lately…^///^ srry bout that)** she put on her usual attire and left the room quietly, but left her guns by Alucard's tablet. Walking down the stairs, she glanced around the room, looking for anything that signified life, or the reason why the house is quiet. Her eye's settled on a post-it note, so she walked over to investigate.

"Morning alex! Manta and I are gonna go around town today! I'll be home for dinner!" –Yoh

Wanting to do something rather than sit here , all day Alex went back up to her room for her wallet, and decided to go get a new book to read. After locking the door once she was outside, she started to walk to the nearest bookstore, which just happened to be Barnes and Noble. Heading straight for the clearance section, a particular title caught her eye, causing her to back track towards the book. "The Art of War" By Sun Tzu, taking the book off the shelf, she flipped through it's pages and was intrigued by what little bits that she caught.

Now happy with her choice of literature, she walked over to the cashiers and paid for it. It was 9.95 plus tax. After leaving the store, she headed for the park, not the sunny where-people-makeout-in-plain-sight area, but the darker and more dense area where not as many people were. Upon arriving to her sacred place, she glanced around taking in the lack of people around the area. For the most part, it was her and a short boy with black hair who was practicing some kind of martial art, her body instinctively found it's way to her favorite tree. Putting the bag that held her book in her teeth, which slightly revealed her fangs, pulled herself up to the lowest branch.

Reaching her hand in the bag to pull out her book, the bag slipped from her hand and fell to the ground with a crinkle of the bag and a THWAK of the book. "Crap." Was all she said.

The boy stopped his training and looked over at the fallen bag, which was near the bench where his belongings were at. Hearing the "crap" come from somewhere near the bag, he glanced above the bag into the tree irritated, he saw a pale girl with black hair who was looking at the bag. Why do people always have to interrupt his training?! Sighing, he went over to retrieve the bag and it's contents and return it to the girl. Picking it up his yellow eye's glinted almost joyously when he saw the title, as it was one of his favorites.

"Um, excuse me…may I have my book back please?" Alex asked the black haired boy that held her book in his hands. Man, if he took off with her book, she was gonna bleed him dry, then burn the corpse. Shaking off the gruesome thought, she took an interest in his appearance; she noted that he had stark yellow eyes, and one giant point of hair. No seriously, a giant, point, like at the end of a sharpened pencil.

Glancing up at the girl, the first thing that he noticed were her blood red eyes. "Yes, sure." He said as he handed the book back to her. At the corner of his eye his spirit ally Bason appeared.

"Master Ren. You have a schedule to keep, you have an appointment coming up in thirty minutes that we must leave for." Bason said bowing low. Ren noted what Bason said, but took a greater intrest in the facial expressions of the girl. He thought that she was a normal non-stargazing human, and with those thoughts started to walk away.

Alex wanted to scream and point at the huge ghost, but decided not to. She liked suave entrances, so whe waited till he started to walk away. "Oi, it's rude to not say greetings to a fellow Shaman, so I'm just going to get it over with. My name is Alex. Ok, now that I'm done, it's your turn and then we can walk our separate ways…" She said casually.

Ren froze. This girl was a shaman?!?! She didn't have a ghost with her! But she had extended the 'formal' greeting of shamans, and people in general. Ren had honor and pride, and refusing to respond would be a blow to the tournament was coming up, and he was just itching to add another foe to his kill list. This was the first female Shaman that he had encountered here in Japan. "Ren. Where is your ghost Shaman. I'd like to get rid of you before the tournament." He countered while pulling out his Lance/harpoon thing.

"Touchy aren't we. Look buddy, I really can't help you, My ghost is at home, sleeping till the sun sets. Which should be in about 10 minutes." She shrugged as she jumped down from her tree, "Thanks for getting my books for me" she smiled as she tried to walk past Ren, who continuously blocked her way, she growled slightly, "Let me leave." She said

"Not while you're still alive. Your ghost will be mine, if it isn't up to par it will be a servant for me." He countered

Alex chuckled darkly, using some of her powers to make it seem as if it were coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Funny you should say that." She grinned then proceeded to take the end of his practice harpoon/lance thing and bend it so she could get by. "Thank you, and have a nice Night. I hear it's a full moon by the way…" she said to him as she walked into the brush and disappeared.

Ren turned to Baison, "It seems we may have found me a challenge finally" he said looking at the bent blade. "I'll wait till the tournament to kill her, she might be fun."he quipped to the empty area.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, work on your manners, its rude to plan to kill someone after you meet them for the first time." Alex's voice echoed.


End file.
